ALTERNATE FLASHBACK IN SEASON 3, KENNY
by chrisiscool712
Summary: What I think should have happened, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

THE FUCKING FLASHBACK IN SEASON 3  
PROPS TO WHOEVER READS ALA THIS (I would prefer Kenny to not even die and be fit into the story but here it is, AND BTW we really shouldn't have to EXPECT characters like Jane and Kenny to die but telltale are what they are)

It was about two weeks after they left wellington

It zooms into Clementines face starting the sequence  
[Kenny has a long beard, Longer than before, Almost down to his chest, An eyepatch, And doesn't look like he just got grinded in a meat grinder al-a season Three]

Kenny and Clementine are shown, Fishing at some docks, Kenny looks over at an old rusty boat, Seems to be for fishing but could also be a tour boat, The docks are ways away from where they left at the end of season 2, wellington .

"Shit, Clem..." "I thought we would never make it this far, let alone teach you to fish!" Clem looks up at Kenny (You have these options "Well isn't that kind of your "Thing" "I appreciate you teaching me" "I don't like fishing, The fish didn't do anything to us, We have plenty of food" ...)

"Well, isn't that kind of your "Thing"

"Ha, I guess it is." Kenny smiled

The docks they were at seemed to be in he middle of god knows where but a small town could be seen in the distance.

"You know... If Wellington doesn't get an open spot sometime soon we could always try to fix up that boat, heh heh, Not only are we a pretty far spill away from there now but I have a feeling that those bandits weren't headed in that direction for some good company"

"And maybe now that we don't have an asshole who thinks just because he had cancer makes him an angel who could do whatever-the-fuck-he wants, We could actually fix it up..." kenny paused for a moment, "It's in better shape than those ones at Savannah"

Clementine has these options "I don't know, I kind of like having options" "Lets do it" "Like back with Lee?"

"Like back with... Lee?

"Awe shit i'm sorry hon, Me and my fucking mouth..." "Yeah just like that..." "Minus the fucking up part"

"Lucky you made us these custom fishing rods too, I could have never been able to do this with my hands the way they are, Let alone my fucking eye."

"No problem" Clem responded

"Hey, Not your fault your nimble fingers make you the handy women" Kenny smiled at her

"Thanks for being there for me... Kenny" "I miss Lee..." " I wish Lee was here (Lee comes out of the water and starts to dance)"

Thanks for being there for me... Kenny"

"No problem darlin'" "I should thank YOU for being there for ME, Heh"

"I sure need it nowadays" "hey we should really start to head in in a minute, We aint getting no fish and the suns going down, Hey the camp aint great but it's safe...For now"

YOU HAVE A CHOICE GO IN OR STAY

"Lets stay Kenny, Just for a little while" Clementine said

"Okay, But we need to talk as SOON as we get back, Ya hear?"

OPTIONS "Yeah" "Why? "You're not my fucking dad Kenny (WHOAAAAAHHH)"

Why?

"You will just have to wait and see, Don't worry, Nothin bad..."

Kenny almost begins to speak but gets a pull on his fishing rod, A bite, He quickly tries to pull up to hook the "Fish" but his rod gets pulled into the water straight from his palms, It turns out it was a walker grabbing the worm he was using as bait

"SHIT. and just when i thought my luck was starting to change too..."

"Maybe it's good we stayed out here, Can't eat any of the fish now just in case, Who knows what these fuckers are infected with, Bitin the fish, Soiling the water..." "Good call Clem" Clementine smiled "Fishing rod is gone though..." She said

"Don't worry hon, You made it so I should be the one sayin sorry's, Heh heh"

They headed back to camp

The sat in a tent, Fire roaring outside...

"AJ still safe and sound in his make shift crib, Shit, We really need a new place to stay, If a walker smells him they can tear through this fuckin tent like cardboard . "  
"Yeah." Clementine responded, a sense of melancholy in her voice.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about darlin' "

"We need to get someplace safe, listen, We can't stay out on in the water forever, i know that now, I was stupid back then and we all know it... but listen, After Jane, i aint been the same, We need to get out of here, That plain of water leads straight to a connected exit, And whether we haul this boat on land or something we need to move soon, I'm thinking Florida... It's the only thing that will keep me sane at this point, And i'm sure you n AJ will like it.. Sunrises every mornin' , Hell i'll have to get some shorts more than likely, heheh."

OPTIONS "I don't know' "I guess that's the only option "What about Wellington?"

"What about Wellington?"

"Shit I aint riskin that again, Another one of my stupid ideas, If it was safe for sure that would be one thing, But those bandits looked mean, And i've not exactly been itching to get back into the cold..."

"Okay, kenny, Agreed" (Hey at least these are small choices that don't matter okay?)

"Agreed" He smiled, they then went to bed

3 WEEKS LATER  
Clementine is shown gathering supplies nearby the boat, A hub is there, And you can itneract with both kenny and AJ, Kenny is seen holding on to AJ, You get the last of the supplies for the boat, Fuel, A battery, And some extra supplies

After all that is done everyone loads onto the boat, Kenny is seen wearing an old sailors outfit he found.

"Ready darling"

Clementine almost burst out laughing at the sight

"A true pirate... Kenny"

"Thats a yes then?" AJ was put in place in a makeshift crib under the storage area.

"Carefull hon, You never been on s bost before? It may get a bit choppy."

Kenny started the boat, Driving off in a haste

"Whoah this is the life... Reminds me of... _SIGH_ "

Kenny looked off the side of the boat, Seeing the town.

"Shit maybe we should raid it one last time ebfore we go, Would hate to leave anything..."

CHOICE STAY OR GO

"Lets just go Kenny..."

"Agreed"

they started to drive off when they nearly ramped over something... "SHIT" Kenny screamed, then a walker came out of the water "Swimming" and then more and even more

clem screamed 'So they can swim?" "SHIT I GUESS SO, WE NEED TO GO... NOW" Kenny tried starting the boat but to no avail, That meatsack of a zombie ripped the motor right off!

Kenny looked at clementine, "SWIM" He screamed, Clem jumped into the water, Cold but WAY warmer than the frozen lake and not nearly cold enough to be such a problem where she would get chewed the fuck up

Clem made it holding AJ above her head, Him still getting spashes of water making him freak out

Clem then turned around upon getting to shore... BARELY

Kenny was nowhere to be found

His hat washed up on shore

Clementine taking it... Crying

ALTERNATE CHOICE

"Lets stay Kenny, Get some extra supplies before we go..."

They drove the boat away from the herd underwater and to shore...

Kenny buckled up the boat and Clementine started heading towards the town "hey wait up!" Kenny said...

They entered a system of alleys. Seeing an opening in one of them to get into the only open building the restaurant

Clementine went first, Looking back to see Kenny looking through a dumpster "KENNY, She said "What are you DOING"

Kenny looked up, "Don't want to leave ANYTHING behind"

He sheathed a knife he found Clementine smiled

He then heard footsteps, not walkers but... Bandits? The ones on the way to Wellington!

They hid behind the dumpster, Scared for their well-being

A.J. luckily being quiet

The bandits heard walkers, Normal, But the walkers were slowly heading towards kenny clementine and A.J.!

Kenny breathed in deeply

"Go" He said

"WHAT!?" Clementine responded

"GO"! Kenny said

He pretty much forced her into the restaurant., her fighting back

The bandits were then alerted, They had mostly melee weapons, Spiked bats, Etc.

One of them spoke "Hey old man, What are you doin in the Saviors territor" He was then cut off, being punched HARD by Kenny, Knocking most of his teeth out.

Kenny spoke

"FUCK YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH" "YOU WANT IT?"

They proceeded to try to hit and kill kenny, Or at least knock him out a take him back to their leader, Whoever that was.

They were kicking him and kicking him, but he wouldn't back down.

he got up and started to fight, Luring walkers in almost on purpose, Smart move Ken

Clementine looked back outside the window after lying on the ground hiding for a few seconds, All she saw was a bunch of havoc, bandits fighting walkers, Etc.

The men then looked back, Almost seeing her, but she ran

As the camera zooms out, you can see the dumpster slightly move...

IT ZOOMS BACK OUT CONTINUING


	2. note

Authors Note

Will be updating this story soon, Sorry for the wait but I have been extremely disappointed in Season 3 , I mean it could be worse, But I didn't expect what I got for my favorite character (No Spoilers)

But either way I will be updating this story soon with MY version of season 3, And it may be a bit extreme in some ways, But make no mistake, This is an ACTUAL story for my vision of Season 3, Not a smut story, it is very disturbing at points and may get better/worse depending.

But this WILL feature a vision of season 3 were the other 2 seasons are featured HEAVILY, Thank you and check back soon


End file.
